Fear Of The Dark
by Leanne90
Summary: Set just after 1x04. Damon sets out to take revenge on those who have betrayed him. First on his list, his little play thing! Written for TVD Ficathon. See warnings inside.


**I haven't felt like writing much lately but I saw a prompt from**_** xsinsofglassx **_**and I really wanted to write it. I'm hoping this will now give me the urge to carry on/complete my other fics. This is VERY dark in places. Do NOT read if you cannot handle rape themes. You've been warned!**

**Prompt – Holy water cannot help you now.**

* * *

His arctic gaze narrowed in slight fury as he stared at her from the dark shadows, watching her saunter from her car and into her house, her perfected golden ringlets bouncing effortlessly and feathering her succulent neck. He had watched those curls bob up and down and subtly hide the kiss swollen nipples of her supple breasts as she rode his cock like a slut from a video. He had affectionately brushed those fair locks from her shoulder and replaced their sweeping touch with the caress of his icy lips and he had threaded his fingers through them and yanked on them roughly as he fucked her from behind on more than one occasion. He had inhaled the heavenly scent that nested in her tresses as he stole the heat from her body each morning and now, standing across the street, he was experiencing that delicious aroma once again as the howling wind blew those famous blonde curls and carried her sweet tantalising smell to him. Oh, he knew Caroline Forbes well, _very_ well, but tonight, she would be getting to know a darker side of him.

It had been a little over a week since he had foolishly drank from her vervain drugged body and a few days since she escaped his deathly clutches when freeing him from the dingy confines of the basement cell; he wasn't about to make the same mistake for a third time. No! He was Damon fucking Salvatore and people didn't fuck him over and get away with it.

He had come to this town looking to destroy it but had somehow managed to become the victim of his own plot. His own brother had practically disowned him and usedCaroline,_ his little play thing, _as he affectionately referred to her, against him. Even more worryingly, Stefan had managed to win over Elena in the process. He didn't even want Elena, but, that was beside the point, the stupid bitch should have been falling over herself to be with him, he was irresistible, charming and an animal in the sack, what more did the Katherine lookalike want? His mind flitted from his brother and Elena and back to Caroline, his casual fuck and occasional accomplice over these last couple of months, she had tainted her blood and run from him, a low growl emitted from his plush lips as he reminisced. The people of this town were just unacceptable, he thought, and tonight, one by one, they would pay for it.

Damon had a few stops to make tonight, a deviant smile graced his sumptuous lips as he ran over his diabolical plan, but, Caroline was first on his list, that little blonde slut was going to die and in the only way he saw fitting, the thought revolved evilly around his psychopathic mind.

* * *

A soft, harmonious hum spilled from Caroline's plush lips as she slowly twisted the taps on the bathtub, dousing her hand in warm water as it splashed from the faucet and pooled in the ceramic tub, the soothing smell of lavender tickling her nose as bubbles began to form in the cloudy water. She stood and kicked her shoes off before spinning expertly on the ball of her foot to glance at herself in the mirror. The fake smile that she wore so well fell from her opulent lips as she drank in her reflection, her oceanic orbs studying the healing bite on her slender neck, a constant reminder of the shit she had been through these past few weeks. She would be lying if she said she hadn't enjoyed her tryst with Damon, she did enjoy it, extensively. He made her feel important and alive and she had bathed in the pleasurable pain willingly and craved more. But, he was dangerous and being with him was like balancing the tip of knife, she could fall at any moment.

Caroline slowly peeled her top from her petite frame, inch after inch of porcelain skin being revealed as the fabric rose up and over her head, a sea of pink pooling at the feet as she dropped it to the floor. Her hand gently traced the lines of her body before her fingers hooked in the loops of her jeans and she slipped out of them before discarding her lacy underwear in a trail leading to the bathtub. She dipped her feet into the water one by one and hesitantly sank down into its murky depths, a slight wince escaping her as the warm liquid rippled around her sore neck and her baby blues flickered shut as she attempted to relax her aching muscles.

A contented sigh broke past her ruby lips as the water laved her milky skin, suds of the bubbles licking against the curve of her breasts, the world finally feeling far away. Suddenly the light flickered and Caroline's powder blue hues reluctantly popped open, staring curiously at the flashing bulb before everything went black...

Caroline swallowed thickly, her skin instantly prickling with a coat of goosebumps, the warm water suddenly feeling ice cold as she pleaded with her eyes to adjust to the dark. She desperately tried to calm herself, it was probably just a power cut, she willed the thought to consume her worried mind but she could see the glow of the street lights from the small window, this was no power cut.

Caroline clenched her eyes shut and prayed that she would wake up to a bright light.

A glimmer of hope filled her as she sensed a flicker of light through her squinted lids, a breathy sigh of relief expelling from her naked body and she relaxed back into the warm water.

"Boo!" The dark familiar tone sent a gut wrenching chill down Caroline's spin and her stomach flipped with nerves. Her eyes shot open and widened like saucers as she drank in the distorted view of Damon's face, inches from hers, his form crouched down beside the bath, leaving her nowhere to run.

"D-Damon..." She stuttered and cowered back against the bathtub, sinking further into the water in an attempt to hide her modesty.

"Missed me?" He grinned sinisterly and wadded his fingers lightly through the cloudy water.

"No" Caroline muttered and instantly regretted it as she watched his eyes taint a midnight black, crimson veins cascading like a waterfall down his cheeks as his vicious ivories protruded from his parted, ruby lips.

"Oh really? Well I'm going to give you a night you will _never_ forget." His words dripped with sadism.

Damon lunged forward, his hand snaking around her succulent neck, squeezing it torturously tight as he ripped her naked body from the safety of the water. He growled menacingly in her face and was rewarded with a wild shrill as she struggled to find her feet on the slippery, tiled floor. Anger consumed him, years of rejection flashing before his eyes as he drank in her terrified features which almost compensated him for his pain. He hurt, had been fucked over again and again and now he was finally getting his own back, one way or another.

Damon twisted her arms behind her back with one hand while maintaining his deathly grip on her neck with the other, a wicked smirk curling onto his icy lips as he listened to her whimper. He forced her to look at her helpless reflection in the wall width mirror, his grin growing wider as he watched her crystal blue eyes well with a river of tears.

"See this body" He released her arms and trailed his hand over her heating skin, his fingers roughly tweaking her nipples before he slapped her firm breasts to tempt a glorious sound from her plump lips. "It's mine and I'll do whatever I want to it, when I want!" He whispered darkly in her ear as his hand crept lower, his fangs grazing his plush bottom lip as he cupped her tucked up pussy, his evil laugh haunting her as he violated her modesty, spreading her delicious folds to his liking and rolling his talented fingers over her clit.

Caroline whimpered helplessly, her body instantly stiffening in his iron fisted grip as his fingers delved into her tight cunt. She clenched her legs shut as he buried his thick digits to the knuckle, curling them and pumping them hard, generously stretching her to prepare her for his massive cock. An onslaught of cries flew from her mouth and she flung her head back, wriggling in his grasp, tears breaking past her thick lashes and streaming down her cheeks as he continued to violate every inch of her.

"Please.." She pleaded with him, her throat becoming dry as she screamed in disapproval.

"What's the matter, sweet cheeks? Am I hurting you? I thought you liked it rough?" He spat in her face as he forced her to watch him play with her, her face reddening and her stomach churning as she eyed her reflection in the mirror.

"You scream no, but your body says yes." He pulled his fingers from her tight, moist pussy and shoved them in her mouth, making her taste herself, her juices rolling against her tongue as his invading fingers made her gag.

"Mmm I love it when you gag." He whispered cruelly in the shell of her ear as he pushed his fingers deeper into her pretty little mouth to prompt a louder sound from her.

Caroline thrashed her head from side to side as she desperately attempted to escape him, her body reeling with anger, at him and herself. As much as she hated him, despised him for forcing himself on her, she couldn't deny that his touch thrilled her in the most disgusting, disturbing and perverted way imaginable. He had corrupted her mind, turning her into a deranged sex pest. No matter how rough his touch, or how much she wanted to kill him, his presence made her pool for him. But, she wouldn't give in to him, she couldn't, she would rather die than have him own her body and her mind.

"Get off of me, Damon." She screamed loudly and stamped on his foot with as much might as she could muster, frantically fleeing as he stumbled back.

Caroline ran for the door, a horrific screech rumbling from her hot cavern as his fingers snaked in her golden locks and dragged her back to him.

"Bad move." He growled sinisterly, his thick digits tightening in her hair and making her scalp burn.

"Damon, please..." Caroline's words cut into a scream as he smashed her head into the mirror, shards of glass littering the floor as it shattered, blood trickling from her dizzy head as she became weak at the knees.

"Are you going to keep up this act?" Damon's tongue crept from his mouth to tentatively lick the spewing blood, crimson smears tainting her porcelain skin as he lapped it up. "Because, I know you want me." His hand tightened around her throat once again and he forcefully pushed her onto the cold, tiled floor, a cruel smile gracing his lips as she whimpered under the bed of glass.

Caroline peered up at him from the prison behind her eyes, unable to prevent the tears from building, just like she couldn't stop her delectable juices from pooling. Her mind was overwhelmed with a myriad of emotions, she was terrified of him, but like an addict, who knows the dangers of their drug of choice, she craved him. A soft wince escaped her as his tongue rolled avidly over her bleeding wound, the dizziness mixed with the pain becoming somewhat pleasurable, her body shuddering against the glass laden tiles as his words echoed in her sensitive ears. It was true, she did want him but she refused to give him the satisfaction of hearing her admit it. He could fuck her all he wanted but she would fight him every step of the way.

"Go fuck yourself!" She spat in his face, desperately trying to mask the trembling of her lips and the tears welling in her eyes.

"Hmm, I'd rather fuck, you!" He grinned, the tone of his voice becoming darker by the second, his finger lightly tracing the trail of blood, lapping up every last drop before sucking it into his mouth. "You taste so good, Blondie." His eyes flickered with gratification as she rolled delightfully against his hungry tongue and ignited a rush in his itching veins. "But I want a taste of something else." Damon's lips tugged into a wider smile as his eyes lowered to her throbbing cunt, his nostrils flaring as he inhaled the obvious scent of her budding wetness.

Caroline clenched her thighs together and fisted his chest as he hovered over her, a screech bursting through her pursed lips as he roughly gripped her wrists and pinned them above her head with one hand and viciously pried her thighs apart with the other. She thrashed her head from side to side, bucking her hips in an attempt to push him off of her, tears spilling past her lashes as the glass began to embed itself into the soft, velvety skin of her back.

Damon's eyes narrowed in anger as she continued to fight his advances. He placed a hand on her stomach and forcefully pressed her hips back down to the floor, punishing her as her back pushed more prominently into the shards of glass. To his surprise, she stilled and he grinned triumphantly, leaning down to press his wicked smile against her quivering lips, growling moments later as she snapped her head to the side to thwart his kiss. Damon's hand aggressively gripped her cheeks, yanking her to face him, his emotions getting the better of him as she stared up at him in disgust. He viciously slapped her across the face, instantly wiping the look from her otherwise perfected features before snaking his hand around her throat and squeezing tightly to keep her in place as he forced his lips against hers. Murmurs escaping her as his icy lips captured her heated one and she wriggled under his heavy weight.

"You will let me ravage you and you will fucking like it!" He growled against her bruised lips and harshly slapped her pert breasts for daring to move as he kissed her.

"You're hurting me." She whispered, a sharp wince spilling from her kiss swollen lips as the sting in her breasts radiated deep.

"Good, that's the point, don't pretend not to like it, Blondie, you're a dirty fucking slut and you love it." He gripped her throat torturously tight, waiting for her plump lips to part and inhale a gasping breath, loving to watch them curve like they would around his thick, throbbing cock. She had blow job lips and much like her golden curls, he was somewhat addicted to them.

"I'll never like it." Caroline retorted spitefully but remained still, blood oozing from the deep cuts in her back, her mind silently begging for pleasure to mask the pain, not that she would admit it.

A dark grin graced his sumptuous lips as she spat back at him. As much as he wanted to ruin her, it wouldn't be the same if she didn't put up a fight. It was the one trait he had always loved about Caroline, she wasn't just a puppet! Yes, she eventually did what he asked her to, but, she always challenged him first and this was no different. He knew she wanted him, craved him in ways that she was probably disgusted with herself for, but she yearned for him nonetheless, all he had to do was persist and peel back those layers and she would be putty in his hands.

"You say that, Barbie, and it's almost believable, but, _every_ time your body betrays you." He squeezed her neck tighter to watch the fight dancing in her eyes, her resolve dwindling second after breathless second until he could see her somewhat relent, her body softening under his ruthless hold.

Damon swept down and harshly captured her bruised lips in a hungry kiss, his tongue eagerly invading her hot cavern and battling with her stubborn tongue. He reached down and frantically unbuckled his tight jeans, kicking them down his legs and off with his shoes, his hard, throbbing length instantly springing free and aching to plunge into her hot mess. Damon threaded his fingers in her golden tresses, gripping tightly and yanking her head back to expose her succulent throat before feasting on her porcelain skin, inch by delicious inch. His tongue soothed the tiny bites, her whimpers turning into soft, reluctant moans as he worked his way down the column of her neck to her breasts. He sat up, greedily eyeing the firm mounds of flesh, her pink nipples aching to be swallowed into his welcoming mouth, her eyes no longer fighting him but pleading with him to devour her.

Caroline peered up at him, her resolve crumbling around her, her body having betrayed her once again. She needed him, needed to feel how he always made her feel, alive! And she hated herself for it. She stared him down, silently begging him to take her but never once verbalising her desire, refusing to ever admit how much she craved his dark, sadistic touch. Her blunt teeth sank into her kiss swollen lips, her pussy beginning to ache and tingle for a void that only he could feel, her tongue creeping from her pretty little mouth to glaze her bruised brims, tempting him, luring him in the only way she knew how.

Damon watched her body writhe under him as his hand snaked around his thick shaft, his thumb rolling over the wet tip. He grinned as his actions set every fibre of her alight with need, her want bubbling to the surface and spewing over like lava from a volcano. He could see how much she craved him but he wanted to hear it, wanted her to beg him until she was begging him to stop, and then he wouldn't, he would keep fucking her until she was ruined for every other man, but him!

Caroline harshly bit her plush bottom lip as he teased her, feeling as though her body would explode if he didn't fill her up. She clenched her fist as tinges of pain riddled her cut body, glass slicing her every time she moved but she didn't care, as long as he fucked her.

Damon slowly peeled his shirt from his God-like body, a wicked grin gracing his lips as he watched her eyes widen like saucers, his naked form being presented to her as he stroked the length she so desperately wanted, teasing her until she begged him to take her.

Against every instinct, every part of her that was terrified of him and every voice in her head that screamed no! Caroline's lips parted and she reluctantly stuttered the words that could kill her.

"Damon...please.." She whispered.

"Please, what?" His grin grew wider as he brushed the tip of his wet cock up and down her drenched slit, her lips parting wider to release the glorious sound of a moan.

"Fuck me.." She whispered between moans, disgusted that she was uttering the words to him but needing him inside of her despite everything.

"I can't hear you." He leaned forward and plucked at her peaked mounds, her hardened nipples being teased by his talented tongue just like they had both craved.

"Fuck me!" She slapped him, the fight in her that had resisted him now turning into a carnal need.

Damon growled against the fleshy mounds of her supple breasts as she slapped him, her words needing no more than a mere second to be registered before he forcefully thrust forward, his thick cock spreading her succulent folds like silk as he buried himself deep. He moaned as her tight moist centre hugged him welcomingly and he drew back to thrust again, not giving her any time to adjust to his intruding length.

Caroline's back arched as he filled her completely, a string of melodious moans flying from her rose petal lips as he finally gave her what she needed, her hips instantly and frantically rocking to his movements, needing every single inch of him inside of her with each thrust. Her supple breasts bounced rhythmically as Damon fucked her hard and fast, each push infecting her body with corrupted pleasure and she basked in it, bathing in a sea of masochism as he destroyed her pussy like no man ever could or would. Her moans grew wilder and the higher they ascended the more she craved, electricity rushing through her body like a shot of heroin, every fibre of her surging with bliss as her juices coated his thrusting shaft like a river of sin.

Damon gripped her tightly as his throbbing cock disappeared into her hot succulent mess over and over again, his blood buzzing with gratification as though he were feeding. He was a vampire but fucking Caroline made him feel like a succubus, he fed off of her sexually and craved more like an addict. She was his play thing but she was the best fucking play thing he had ever had.

He pulled out of her soaking cunt, her juices dripping from his tip and making him hungry for more. Damon roughly grabbed Caroline by her infamous blonde locks and dragged her to her knees, glossing her sumptuous, ruby lips with the succulent nectar from his cock, tempting her lips to part and swallow him whole.

Caroline eagerly obliged, rolling her tongue over the throbbing head of his dick, moaning as she tasted herself on him. She peered up at him with her baby blues and allowed her jaw to fall slack, hungrily inviting him to fuck her mouth.

Damon gripped her golden tresses, tightly, a breathy moan escaping him as her plump lips curved around his hard length. He swallowed thickly as his oceanic orbs locked with her pleading eyes and without hesitation he thrust forward into her pretty little mouth, his knees almost going weak as he hit the spongy centre at the back of her mouth, her hot drool coating his shaft and mixing with her delicious juices, making it easy for him to forcefully thrust back and forth.

Caroline moaned and gagged in unison, the vibrations of the heavenly sounds shooting along Damon's cock, the sensations driving him wild. She kept her eyes on him, staring into the dark flecks that encompassed them, tainting her own powder blue eyes a midnight blue as he corrupted her even more and she allowed him to savagely fuck her mouth, not even giving her the luxury of breathing. But she didn't care, she wanted his cock in her mouth, in her pussy and in her ass, she just wanted HIM!

Damon yanked on her golden curls, popping his pulsing cock from her talented mouth and dragged her to her feet. He roughly sucked her swollen, blow job lips into a fiery kiss, rewarding her for her valiant effort, moans instantly sparking between their lips as they fused together and the kiss deepened. He pulled away and finally allowed her to breathe; wanting so badly to suck her into another tantalising kiss, but there was something he wanted more...

"I want your ass so you better get playing with it." He grinned wickedly, feeling generous to allow her to stretch herself for him.

Caroline rolled her bottom lip up into her mouth and sheepishly sucked on it.

"Don't make me ask twice." Damon shot her a stern look; his eyes alight with a sadistic glint as she released a soft whimper.

Caroline turned from him and slowly lowered onto all fours, a wince escaping her as her hands crushed the broken glass. She innocently peered over her shoulder, her blunt teeth sinking into her plush, reddened lip as she watched him stare down at her, his hand snaked tightly around his wet, throbbing cock and pumping it slowly at the sight of her.

"NOW!" Damon screamed at her and Caroline quickly slipped her hand between her legs, her thighs splayed widely to spread her tight ass.

Soft moans spilled from her bruised lips as she rubbed her finger up and down her ass, using her succulent pussy juices to dampen it. She began to press more prominently as pleasure ebbed through her body and eased the apprehension, a gasp escaping her as she finally pushed past the tight rim of her ass and slowly fingered herself.

Damon's tongue crept from his mouth to lick his hungry lips as his eyes fixated on the sight in front of him. Spidery veins webbed under his tainted eyes as he fleeted between the blood slowly trickling from the cuts that littered her back and her fingers burying in and out of her tight little ass, stretching herself for his thick cock. He basked in her glorious moans as she added another finger; her actions becoming more frantic as pleasure seeped into every nerve of her body. Damon stroked his pulsing length faster, beads of nectar pooling at the tip as he watched Caroline's juices dribble from her drenched cunt, loving the fact that this was turning her on so much, the desire to be inside of her overwhelming him.

He stepped forward and grabbed her hips in a vice like grip, slapping her hand away to position his cock at the entrance to her ass. Damon tangled his hand in blonde tresses and yanked on them to snap her head back, simultaneously forcing his wet cock into the confines of her ass. Primal moans instantly spilled from his icy lips as Caroline's tight ass walls contracted around his pulsing length, feeling her stretch to accommodate his thick girth. He viciously slapped her ass, his eyes flickering with complete ecstasy as she began to ride his cock, rolling his hips to slide his dick in and out of her delicate little ass as he gripped her hair tighter and pushed against her movements.

Caroline's lips parted to release an onslaught of carnal moans, her hands sliding against the glass laden tiles as she avidly rocked her ass onto his slick dick, the tinges of pain outweighed by the pleasure consuming every inch of her body. She pushed herself up so that her back was against his chest, his arms quickly wrapping around her to keep her still as he fucked her mercilessly. She began to shudder, her stomach tightening with a burning fire as her orgasm neared, her bud aching for her touch as Damon ruined her ass. Her moans grew louder as she reached between her legs, furiously drawing circles over her clit to satisfy the ache, her ass beginning to burn with her impending release.

Damon tightened his arm around her throat, strangling her with the crook of his elbow as his cock throbbed inside of her tight little ass. Predatory growls flew from his lips as his wet member pulsed for release, pleasure consuming him and enthralling him with a need to devour every last bit of her. Damon squeezed her breasts, his arms wrapped around her like a possessive animal as he furiously fucked her to the brink of insanity. Crimson veins cascaded under his eyes, tainting his milky skin as his fangs pierced his soft gums and grazed against Caroline's shoulder, needing to indulge in the sweet taste of her blood as his cock bathed in her delectable cunt.

Caroline's lungs burned for air as the fire in her belly shot south and radiated in her soaking core and her tight ass. She moaned breathlessly as she felt his fangs lightly scratch against her sensitive skin, wanting him to consume her in every way possible, her mind and her body lost to him. She flicked the hair that feathered her neck and silently begged him to replace it with his bite.

Damon swayed on the precipice of release, feeling her balancing with him, his cock thrusting more forcefully to propel them both into oblivion. Just as they fell into a sea of ecstasy Damon loosened his grip of her throat and sank his hungry fangs into the curve of her neck. An addictive dizzy sensation flooded her as oxygen buzzed in her veins, the searing pain of his bite mixed with the heavenly feel of release ripping through her and making her body shake. Her moans echoed around the room as Damon poured into her ass, his own moans muffled by the intoxicating taste of her blood, crimson gushing from her succulent neck and spewing down her chest, painting her porcelain skin red as Damon slowed his movements.

Aftershocks of pleasure soared through them as he reluctantly tore himself from the delicious allure of her neck and stood to view the debris of his sadistic sins. A wicked smile graced his stained lips as he watched Caroline weakly fall to the floor, the white tiles smeared with crimson and glass, her body a writhing, pleasure-filled mess. He had wanted to kill her, but found himself content with ruining her for all over men. Caroline may have betrayed him but he could make a life out of punishing her for it day in day out, not that he would admit that to her, he loved the element of surprise and wanted to leave her wondering when he may return next.

"It's been fun, Blondie! See you next time." Damon sniggered as he gathered up his clothes and left her sprawled across the bathroom floor.

* * *

**This is a O/S but I could be persuaded to possibly add to it in the future. I hope you liked it. Please be good and review.**


End file.
